A week with Rosto
by maidenknight221
Summary: Someone's torched Rosto's room oh no! who does he stay with? why Beka of course! romance, flirting, and nightmares what will happen? Disclaimer: tamora peirces not mine!
1. Chapter 1

Writ after watch

I came home today to a horrible mess. Someone torched Rosto's room. The smell is awful and no one can enter his room. Kora's room is fine though because of her spells and such. Aniki and her came to me and told me that Rosto needed a place to stay. I was confused at first and asked why they were telling me this. They exchanged looks and suddenly I knew exactly why they were telling me this. "No. No. No. Absolutely not!" "Please Beka!" they pleaded with me. I shook my head there was no way Rosto was gonna be staying in my room. "Why can't he stay with one of you?" I asked even though I knew very well why.

"We already have guests Beka! You know Ersken stays with me and Aniki here's gotten a new cove since Rosto and she broke up!" I was fuming. I knew they would eventually get me to relent and I really didn't want that. "I need to go." I said. "You don't need to go anywhere Beka you're just trying to get out of what we are asking of you. Really Beka it won't be but a week or so. Please." I bit my lip hard thinking. "If he's on his best behavior, than fine. But I will kick him out if-" I was cut off as both Kora and Aniki jumped up to hug me and reassure me that he would be a good little boy.

I shooed them out and then changed into my night clothes. Normally I wear a nightdress, but with Rosto staying here that's definitely out. So I changed into a comfortable pair of breeches and a shirt with skinny straps. I was brushing out my hair (which is down to my waist now) when there was a soft knock on my door. I opened the door to see Rosto looking sheepish with extra blankets and a pillow in his arms. I let him in and he set his things on my window sill and turned around to look at me. I shut the door and when I glanced at him he had the oddest look on his face. I was about to ask him why he was looking at me like that when he says; "you're hair's grown, it's pretty. I don't think I've ever seen it down before… you should wear it down more often."

It was such a sweet thing of him to say and I blushed, and was regretting my decision when he said "look Beka, it's really nice of you to let me stay here, I really appreciate it." And then he hugged me and it was that that convinced me that this wasn't such a bad idea 'cause he didn't try anything, it was just a friendly hug and I hate to say it, but I think I was maybe a bit disappointed, but anyways, I asked him if he wanted to sleep on the bed and he flat out refused. "You're being kind enough to let me stay with you, I'll not take your bed from you." Then he paused and grinned, a wicked glint in his eyes. He winked at me and said, "Besides I couldn't bear the thought of me sleeping in your bed without you." I just rolled my eyes; I had expected something of the sort. So I helped him set up a pallet on the floor by my bed.

The cove is definitely not shy, I'll tell you that. He changed right in front of me. He didn't get totally bare, but he stripped down to his loincloth which is apparently what he sleeps in. He seems to have noticed my blush because he's grinning at me and saying "you're not uncomfortable now are you? A gixie like you 'aint embarrassed bout this!" if I could have reached him I would've cuffed him over the head but he's all the way across the room so I tossed my pillow at him instead and I guess it's his now. Oh well. I'm dog tired so I'm going to bed plus Rosto is yelling at me to go to sleep so I guess I'm done wri-


	2. Chapter 2

Writ before court of the Rogue

I'm so mad I came home to find my room torched! I went in there and there is nothing left to be salvaged. I couldn't even breathe and I ended up stumbling out coughing and my eyes watered. I needed a place to stay. Kora and Aniki told me they would get me a place. I didn't expect then to ask Beka! And she said yes! That's crazy! So anyways I went and scrounged up some blankets and a pillow and took them to the court with me. I interrogated people about my rooms but it seems that nobody knows anything. I didn't really expect anybody to; I just have to wait for whispers. So later I took myself and my blankets and a pillow up to Beka's room. I stood outside her door for a minute before knocking on it.

I felt like a stupid scut. She opened the door and I stepped inside and placed my stuff on her windowsill. I turned around as she shut the door her long hair swinging. Crooked God she is beautiful! I could not stop looking at her. Her hair was down and I've never ever seen it down and not braided. It's really pretty. I really just wanted to reach out and touch it. She caught me looking at her so I said "you're hairs grown, it's pretty. I don't think I've ever seen it down before… you should wear it down more often." She blushed and I said "look Beka, its really nice or you to let me stay her, I really appreciate it." Then I couldn't hold out any longer, I hugged her.

But I was good about it. I can't stop thinking about the first time I kissed her. Her mouth was petal soft against mine. I'm surprised she's never punched me not once with all the kisses I've stolen from her. Oh and the times I've run my hands down her back, or grabbed her waist. I remember she was sitting at a table I none of the taverns and lookin' at something and I came over and sat in the chair by hers and said "whatcha' lookin' at?" she leaned back and pointed at it, it was one of them fire opals. I leaned over and draped my arm over her chair and started a conversation about it to distract her. Then I slid my arm down and snaked it 'round her waist. I'm sure she didn't even notice 'cause she leaned into my hold, she didn't notice till I had her in my lap. She jumped up and pocketed the stone, then turned to me and said: "Rosto the Piper you scut of a cove! I can't believe you!" Then she stood there and fumed before turning on her heel and leaving. But not before I saw her blush. I laughed so hard! Everyone in the tavern gave me strange looks but I didn't care, I had gotten my Beka in my lap, if only for a moment. But I've gotten off track in my fantasizing. So anyways, she offered me the bed the sweet little gixie, but I wasn't about to take her bed from her after she allows me to stay with her, and I told her so.

I couldn't help but add that I wouldn't be able to stand sleeping in her bed without her. She rolled her eyes and helped me set up my sleeping area. Then I changed out of my clothes, stripping down to my loincloth. I glanced over at her, she was writing in her journal and she looked up at me and looked down real fast a blush gracing her cheeks. I grinned and said, "You're not uncomfortable are you? A gixie like you 'aint embarrassed 'bout this?" she threw her pillow at me, which I took and settled into bed and watched her write. She really is beautiful, even if she doesn't think so. She has all the right curves, and tight muscle. I won't say no more than that lest I have wicked thoughts- hey I'm having them anyway, but I won't write them. So she wrote awhile longer and it was getting late and I didn't want her to be tired for her watch tomorrow so I yelled at her to go to sleep. She nodded and continued writing so I got up and dragged her away, threw back the covers on her bed and pushed her into it. She glared at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers and I blew out the candle and went to sleep. I don't see why people find her eyes intimidating, I think their beautiful… but there, I've gone and gotten distracted again.

But anyways, when I woke up Beka was still sleeping. Have I mentioned she's beautiful? Well yes, I suppose I might've once or twice. But she looked so peaceful, I just wanted to hold her and protect her and never let anything happen to her. The shirt she was wearing exposed part of her upper back, and that was a treat let me tell you. But my point is I could see what her normal shirt and tunic covered and she had a black a blue bruise on her shoulder just over the shoulder blade, a cut on her upper arm and a green and yellow bruise on her other arm. I know she has bruise balm, so either they were worse than they are now (which I doubt), or she isn't taking care of herself. So I got dressed when I heard a bang against the shutters. It startled me, and Beka rolled over with a curse. She stumbled out of bed and tripped over Pounce who yowled.

I caught her and she mumbled her thanks before she froze and looked up at me wide-eyed. "Rosto!" she cried. Obviously she had forgotten I was staying with her. I smiled at her and said "Good morning love" "morning" she murmured. I knew she wasn't awake yet because she didn't say something witty and smart and object to me calling her love. The shutters banged again and she stumbled over to the closet and grabbed some seed before throwing open the shutters and throwing the seed to the ground below. She called out to the pigeons diving after the seed to "go away" and that she would "deal with them later" I thought that was odd but… So anyways she turned around seemingly more awake. And said "I hope they didn't wake you" before realizing I was dressed. "No I was up. I'm going to go get some breakfast" I told her and she nodded at me yawning. I gave her a quick hug which surprisingly she returned and left. When I returned, Kora, Aniki, Ersken, and Phelan were there. Tansy, Beka's friend wasn't there though.

They were sitting in a circle with the only open space by Beka. I didn't mind that though. I went and sat next to her, maybe a tad closer than I should. She passed a plated to me and I grinned at her. We conversed but I was busy looking at Beka's plate. She had a few slices of peach on her plate and I wanted them. So I reached over and plucked a peach off her plated. "Hey!" she yelled at me. "You have your own!" and she grabbed it back. "Yes but I want yours." I told her and took it back. "Aw too bad" she said and popped the peach in her mouth. Then she pulled it back out and asked "still want it?" tauntingly. I nodded, took it from her and ate it. She stared at me for a moment and then took one of my slices.

We got into a mini war which ended up with me tackling her and sitting on top of her, a position I liked. Everyone was cracking up as I tickled her until she couldn't breathe and her face was red from laughing. I stopped tickling her and waited for her giggles to fade, pinning her arms down with my own. Her giggles finally stopped and her face returned to its normal color. Then I let one of her arms free to dangle the last slice in front of her. "Want it?" I taunted her. She lunged for it but I held it out of her reach. Then I bit into half of it and she surprised everyone by lunging forward with her torso and bit the other half off. Then she pushed me off her and looked at everyone else in the room that was staring at her and said "what I wanted it!" I was staring at her too, but when she said that a slow grin spread across my face. Then bold as you please she winked at me!

Gods above I swear in that moment I was in pure bliss. As she bit into the peach her gentle lips brushed my own… I am in love with her. There I've admitted it. I know I always tell her I would leave anyone that I was with for her which I would, and that my offers all ways stands, but I've never admitted that I love her. I was too scared of her rejection, but I don't care now. Beka's lips touched mine of her own accord. I could die happy. No really. I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's a completely new experience… you know I think peaches are my favorite fruit. Beka left a little while ago to go to training with Ahuda and she looked kinda preoccupied and I hope she doesn't let that distract her 'cause Ahuda will show no mercy. I hope she doesn't get hurt. I hate it when she's in pain. I really do just want to kiss all her pains away… right well it's time to go to the court of the Rogue. Maybe Beka and Tunstall and Goodwin will be the ones to collect the happy bag tonight…


	3. Chapter 3

I would've written earlier, but I had some errands to run. Actually I just wanted to get away from Rosto. After what I did! I cannot believe I did that. Rosto always makes my shyness go out the window. Okay so what happened was we were having breakfast and Rosto strolled in, and sat down next to me, closing up our little circle. He sat so close to me that our thighs were touching.

But anyways so everything was just fine, we were eating and talking, except Rosto who was staring at my plate. I ignored him, and suddenly he reached over and plucked a peach off my plate. "Hey, you have your own!" I yelled and grabbed it back. "Yes but I want yours." He told me and took it back. "Aw too bad" I responded and popped the peach into my mouth. Tauntingly I took it back out and asked; "still want it?" He nodded and ate it. I stared at him, I couldn't believe he did that. I took one of his peaches.

It ended up turning into a little war, and Rosto tackled me and sitting on my hips, tickling me until I couldn't breathe. Everyone laughed and laughed and finally he stopped tickling me, waiting until I stopped laughing and could breathe, pinning down my arms. He released one of my arms, only to dangle the last peach in front of me. "Want it?" He taunted me. I lunged for it, but he held it out of my reach. He laughed and bit into half of it, leaving the other half dangling out of his mouth. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I quickly leaned forward and bit the other half off. Embarrassed I pushed Rosto off of me and turned to everyone else who were gaping at me. "What I wanted it." I quipped.

Then I did the worst thing ever, I turned and winked at him. I WINKED AT HIM. Like a common doxy!! Gods why does he do this to me? Every time I see him or touch him my body lights on fire and I just want to kiss him. I needed to get away. Even when he's not with me he haunts my thoughts.

I came home to change for practice and Watch and he was writing in his journal. That surprised me. He really doesn't seem like the journal type but hey… so when I left, I was still thinking about whether or not it was a good idea to let Rosto say with me. I mean… I don't know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Who knows? It really distracted me and Ahuda was in a temper.

I can feel every bruise that she gave to me and they still sting like I just got them. Luckily watch was easy today. No bar fights, and we didn't pick up the happy bag. But Ahuda beat me thoroughly and showed no mercy for my distracted state.

I can hear Rosto coming up the stairs. I changed into my night clothes earlier, but it showed my very recent bruises so I put on my robe as well. It doesn't cover the bruise across my neck and collarbone and he will see that for sure.

Later

Sure enough he saw them. I stopped writing when he came in, and just sat at my desk. His sleeping area was right behind me and I almost tripped, but he steadied me, just like he did when I tripped over Pounce this morning. That's when he saw the bruise on my neck. He paused and said; "Beka, have you put bruise balm on that?" I hadn't but nodded anyways. He looked at me thoughtfully and then said "liar," softly. I glared at him and he sat me down on the bed.

­

"Why are you not taking care of yourself Beka?" he asked me softly as he gently rubbed bruise balm onto my neck and collarbone. I glanced down at him and saw the tenderness and concern on his face. It scared me and I looked away, out the window.

"I don't know Rosto; mayhap I've gotten distracted… I guess I just forgot." He shook his head but said nothing continuing to see to the rest of my hurts. When he finished he stood and pulled me up with him. I went to walk by him but he stopped me. Confused I looked at him but he didn't say anything just began to tug at the tie of my robe.

I tried to stop him and to go and continue writing but he caught me in his arms. I struggled and he told me that if he had to he would pin me to the bed to finish what he started and that I knew he was faster and stronger than me. So for the second time I found myself pinned beneath Rosto's weight, but this time on my bed. He untied my robe and slid it off my shoulders gently, still sitting on my hips. The position was getting far too common. Once he had finished applying bruised balm to all my hurts he kept me pinned. He pushed down my arms and leaned over me till he was close enough to kiss.

"Beka…" he began an odd look to him, "look," he sighed. "I care about you Beka, I've made this known many a time but even if you do not return the feelings I still consider you a friend and a good one at that. Please take care of yourself I don't know what I'd do, what any of us would do if you got hurt or died because you haven't been taking care of yourself." I just looked at him for a moment my eyes following the line of his scar. He released my arms but didn't move. One of my newly freed arms stroked his scar and his eyes half closed under my touch. I let my hand drop and he opened his eyes. "Promise me you'll start taking care of yourself Beka, promise." I nodded slowly and he reached up a hand and gently caressed my cheek before leaning forward as though to kiss me, but at the last second he turned his head and brushed his lips along my cheek leaving the skin burning where his lips had touched. "Good night Beka." He whispered in my ear before getting into his bed roll where he is now laying, faced away from me.

I think I will go to bed now… I have a lot to think about; including the fact that I wish he hadn't turned his head and actually kissed me. Good Night


	4. Chapter 4

Beka. That one word sets my whole world helter-skelter. Sadly Beka and her dogs didn't collect the happy bag yesterday. Gods above as much as I love this woman well all my Gods blest crooked heart she makes me crazy! How can one person have such an effect on me?

Last night when I got home, I found Beka once again writing in her journal. I really want to read it but I won't. I respect her privacy. I would be horrified if she read mine. Anyhow she stopped writing and just sat at her desk till I assume she realized my sleeping area was just behind her and she got up. As she was walking past she tripped and once again I caught her. I saw bruises on her neck and collarbone as I steadied her. My jaw clenched, I know I don't generally show it, but I hate when Beka gets hurt. Judging by the fact that she was wearing a robe I figured she had more injuries she didn't want me to see.

"Beka, have you put bruisebalm on that?" I asked her, she nodded yes and I observed her for a moment before saying "liar." she glared at me as I sat her down on the bed with me. I got out my bruise balm and gently began spreading it while asking why she didn't take care of herself. She looked at me and out the window before answering. "I don't know Rosto; mayhap I've gotten distracted… I guess I just forgot" she said. I shook my head at her and pulled her into a standing position with me. She began to walk back to her desk but I stopped her. She looked at me confused as I began to untie her robe. She tried to stop me and continue on to her desk but I caught her and said 'Beka, if I have to I will pin you to the bed and finish what I started, you know I'm both faster and stronger than you."

Of course she didn't listen, not that I truly minded. I was beginning to really like the position. Once I had her pinned beneath me I continued untying her robe and slid it down her shoulders. She was bruised all over. I took care of all her hurts but did not move. I pinned her arms to the bed and leaned over her until I could smell her sweet breath blowing across my face.

"Beka…" I started "look" I started again and sighed. "I care about you Beka, I've made this known many a time but even if you do not return the feelings I still consider you a friend and a good one at that. Please take care of yourself I don't know what I'd do, what any of us would do if you got hurt or died because you haven't been taking care of yourself. She said nothing only looking at me. Her eyes traveled to my scar and I released her arms. Her arm rose and she gently stroke my scar. Her touch was so gentle my eyes fluttered almost shut. Her hand dropped and I forced my eyes to open. "Promise me you'll start taking care of yourself Beka, promise," I begged her. She looked right into my eyes and nodded slowly. I stroked her cheek and leaned forward wanting to kiss her. At the last second I though better of it, but unable to resist the temptation to a point I kissed her cheek. Feeling awkward after such an intimate moment I whispered goodnight and moved my bedroll which I had moved for breakfast back beneath the window before going to bed.

I've never been so open with a lass about how I feel before. It was strange for me and I was restless. I stayed awake long after she had fallen asleep, turning over to watch her in the slight moonlight. I wish she knew how she makes me feel. She's this amazing gixie, and more than once I've found myself a-thinkin' I'd go straight for her. I'd give up my crooked life just to be with her…

'Tis morning now. Watching Beka last night inspired somethin' in me and I stayed up all night composing a song I hear in my head everytime we're together. this morning those damn pigeons woke up Beka again. I swear I've never heard a woman swear the way Beka swears in the mornin. she looked surprised to see me up and sitting at her desk.

"Have you been up all night Rosto?" she asked me worriedly. "You aint worried for me darlin' are you?" She scowled at my grin. "I'm not your darling. I'm not your anything." She told me but, didn't deny she was worried. I smiled but let it go and answered her question. "Aye, I was up. I had an idea for a song that's been a-floatin' around in my head for a while." Her head snapped up and she left the pigeons to come over to me. "I didn't know you composed." She said softly picking up my paper. She looked it over for a moment before handing it back. "Will you play it for me?" I shook my head. "Nay, its far from finished. but once its done I will." She nodded observing me with those beautiful eyes and turned away.

I looked back down at my music and heard her say; "I wish I could read notes," all quiet like and I looked at her. She was facing away, looking out the shutters and forming a horsetail with her hands. She dropped her hair and turned back toward me, shaking it out slightly. Trickster she's beautiful. I found myself wishing she didn't have such damn morals, then again if she didn't I wouldn't love her the way I do. Anyhow I told her if she liked I'd teach her to read notes. She didn't get the chance to respond as the others burst in bearing food and drink. I was silent throughout breakfast watching Beka and listening to the swelling music in my head.

This song is undeniably Beka's.


End file.
